Levi F. Rosewood.
Levi Faunalyn Rosewood is a male half-elf Bard, brother to Elana Rosewood, and one of the founders of Vicious Mockery. Backstory ? Description Appearance Levi is a 1,60m half-elf with short brown hair, blue eyes and fair skin. Personality ? Biography Background ? During the Campaign: Songs of Adventure. Goblins & Necromancers A Table Worthy a Knight A Noble's Dark Deed Vengeance Best Served Cold War of Giants Dark Words in Hushed Whispers Breadcrumbs Notable Relationships Elana ? Draxina ? Character Information Personal Quest(s) * Mother, oh Mother. Together with Elana, Levi searches for a way to undo the Rosewood Curse. So that his mother may one day finally find her true love. * Father, my Father. Together with Elana, Levi searches for his father. So he can finally know why he left the family, those 17 years ago. Notable Items Current Items * Signet Ring. * Scroll of Pedigree. * Violin. * Disguise kit. * The Adventures of the Westside Crew, a book about the Westside Crew's adventures; written by Jacob Nathaniel Flint, with the notes by Erevan Taletongue. * Clothing with the mending enchantment. (Bought from Ollander). * Top Hat of Summon Pigeon (Wondrous item. Common). (Bought from Ollander). * Coat of Many Fashions (Wondrous item. Common). (Bought from Ollander). * Cloth of Holding (Wondrous item. Common). (Bought from Ollander). * Amulet of the Musician (Magical Amulet. Common). (Bought from Ollander). * Pipe of Smoke Monsters (Wondrous item. Common). (Bought from Ollander). * Lute of Illusions (Wondrous item. Common). (Bought from Ollander). * Torwyn (Magical sentient Shield. Very Rare: Infused with the soul of an ancient, dragonslaying dwarf). (Gotten during Vengeance Best Served Cold). * Ring of Spellstoring (Magic ring. Rare). (The item Levi chose from the Jötunhall vault). * Grey Bag of Tricks (Wondrous item. Uncommon). (Bought from the magic item vendor in Flota, Nordheim). * Wand of Smiles (Wand. Common). (Bought from a magic items vendor in Flota, Nordheim). * 15 White Dragon Scales. (Harvested from the adult white dragon during Cold Vengeance). * Potion of Growth. (Found in the beur hag's hut during Dark Resurrection). * Potion of Diminution. (Found in the beur hag's hut during Dark Resurrection). * Herbalist's Bundle (Wondrous item. Rare). (Found in the beur hag's hut during Dark Resurrection). * Hilt of a broken Aefieri sword. (Meredith's birthday gift to Levi). * Gilded scabbard for an Aefieri sword. (Meredith's birthday gift to Levi). Former Items * N/A. Statblock Bard 8 (College of Lore) Armor Class: 15 (studded leather armor) Hit Points: 51 Speed: 30 ft. Senses: passive perception 9, darkvision 60 ft. Proficiencies * Skills: acrobatics, arcana, deception, intimidation, medicine, perfomance (expertise), persuasion, sleight of hand, stealth. * Tools: gaming set; musical instruments: violin, trumpet, bagpipe. * Armors: light armors. * Weapons: simple weapons, hand crossbows, longswords, rapiers, shortswords. Abilities As a bard of the college of lore Levi focuses on inspiring his allies and keeping them alive, keeping (mostly) clear of his foes while Vicious Mockery's frontliners keep them busy. Half-elf Abilities * Darkvision: 60ft. * Fey Ancestry. * Skill Versatility. Feats * N/A. Bard Features * Spellcasting: DC 14, +6 to hit. * Bardic Inspiration (d8). * Jack of All Trades. * Song of Rest (d6). * Expertise: Investigation, Performance. * Bard College: College of Lore. ** Bonus Proficiencies: ?. ** Cutting Words. * Font of Inspiration. Spells Cantrips * Vicious Mockery. * Message. * Presdigitation. 1st level * Cure Wounds. * Healing Word. * Silent Image. * Feather Fall. * Thunderwave. 2nd level * Invisibility. * Cloud of Daggers. 3rd level * Leomund's Tiny Hut. Trivia * ? Other Quotes * ?